


Bellamy & Raven...With Benefits

by oakleyfraser4



Series: The Ring Years [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Random Thing I Wrote, Should've been Canon, just kidding, rellamy with benefits, spacekru, the ring - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleyfraser4/pseuds/oakleyfraser4
Summary: The title says it all. You know it happened ;) or at least you wanted it to happen/can imagine what a power couple they’d be...just kidding, or am I?I'm not a Rellamy/Braven shipper (at least canon-ly) but I was in the mood to write something that made me laugh so alas, this was made.*This fanfic is not meant for children, as “friends with benefits” technically means “sex without a relationship”. Though there is nothing graphic and hardly any details of anything. But you’ve been warned!*
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Raven Reyes
Series: The Ring Years [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793083
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Bellamy & Raven...With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> So I did a thing...
> 
> I am so sorry to bring you this. I have no idea what came over me to write this but I did. And me being the fanfic writer I am, I had to share it with you guys.
> 
> Hope you can at least laugh at this! If you actually ship them then I hope you enjoy. I may or may not make a part 2/continue this. We'll see.

**THE RING - 126 days since Praimfaya**

Knocking was not one of Raven’s strong suits. In the half year she and the rest of “Spacekru” (the official group name dubbed by Bellamy and Murphy, surprisingly) had been on the Ring, Raven had walked in on various members of the group over a dozen times. Mostly Murphy and Emori, but they were always the ones involved in the more questionable activities. Occasionally she caught Monty and Harper in an awkward place, however most of the time it was just the odd person half undressed or something like that. Raven just needed to learn how to knock.

She apparently wasn’t going to learn to knock on this particular day. Murphy and Emori had called for some “alone time”, so with Monty and Harper talking with Echo in the common room, Raven went in search of Bellamy. Maybe he would spar with her and teach her some of those fancy moves he learned from Pike.

Bellamy’s stateroom was in between Monty and Harper and Murphy and Emori’s. Raven’s was the end of the hall and Echo chose to sleep alone in the East wing, despite Raven offering up the option of sharing her stateroom. The former Azgeda spy refused, and remained formal with the other members of Spacekru. She only sought out Emori and sometimes Bellamy, though that wasn’t important. Echo showed up for meals and the occasional conversation occurred, which made Raven hope that before a year was up, the rest of the crew would manage to break Echo’s shell more.

“Hey Bellamy, you in there?” Raven asked, pushing right into Bellamy’s stateroom.

“Ahh!” Bellamy turned around, startled by the sudden action of the door opening. His dark brown curls were damp from a recent shower; water droplets still clung to his chest and farther down his stomach. It only took a second but Raven saw plenty more than she had intended on seeing, as in his surprise, Bellamy had dropped the towel that had probably hung on his hips only seconds before.

Raven didn’t  _ mean _ to stare. She was just half-shocked and half-confused. Bellamy looked down and freaked, as he realized he was naked standing in front of Raven. He picked up the towel and quickly covered himself, then glared at the intruder in his room. 

After getting over her initial shock, Raven covered her eyes and started to back out of the room saying, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” over and over again. Bellamy just huffed and made sure the door was firmly shut before relaxing his shoulders. Outside the room, Raven was trying to shake the image from her head. She had only seen Bellamy naked one other time and it was so much of a “spur of the moment” thing that it had faded from her memory since then. Though now it was very much back and she almost blushed as it crossed her mind again.  _ Stop it right now _ , she scolded herself.

Raven turned on her heel and marched down the hall towards her stateroom, almost crashing into Murphy in the process. “Sorry,” she muttered.

Murphy, who was only half dressed (pants, no shirt), moved his head until Raven made eye contact with him. “You look like you saw a ghost, Reyes,” he said.

Her thoughts too muddled to form an actual reply, Raven just shrugged. “Something like that.” She quickly continued down the hall and only took a breath when she got back to her own room and the door was indeed shut. Raven sunk down onto the mattress and lay back, wondering how on Earth-make that the Ring-she was going to wipe the memory of what she just saw from her mind.

Raven couldn’t deny that Bellamy was fit. Maybe he secretly worked out when no one else was awake. Or maybe it was the laps of the common area he ran twice a week. Somehow, he was getting a workout and for some reason, Raven approved of the results.  _ Dammit Raven, get your mind out of that place! _

The two had had one very forgettable one-night-stand a long time ago, in the midst of the Clarke and Finn fiasco. She was hurting and back then Bellamy was known for how much he got around in the delinquent camp. So Raven knew another night with another girl like her wasn’t going to be something he dwelled upon. A spontaneous decision had her stripping in front of him, him telling her he wasn’t going to talk her down and them having meaningless sex. She had only done it to try to get over Finn, as it was obvious he had a thing for Clarke. Completely harmless and like Bellamy had said,  _ it didn’t mean anything _ . So why was Raven thinking about it now?

A knock at her door pulled her out of her daydreams. But seeing who it was may have very well thrown her back into them. “Hey,” Bellamy said, dressed this time. He looked uncomfortable, his hands shoved into the front pockets of his pants. 

“Oh hey.” Raven eyes cast down to Bellamy’s waist, then decided that wasn’t a good idea. So she met his gaze with a blank stare. 

“Can I come in?” Bellamy asked.

Raven’s heart jumped; it wasn’t out of excitement, but instead, nerves. “Sure.” She pulled the door open wider and Bellamy stepped inside, closing it behind him.

“I just wanted to say sorry for what happened earlier.” Bellamy said. “I don’t know how much you saw but, um, yeah.”

“I saw a lot.” Raven wanted to kick herself. Stupid mouth. “I mean, well, I don’t know what I mean.”

Blushing a bit-was it possible for The Bellamy Blake to blush?--Bellamy looked down. “You caught me off guard. Anyways, next time just knock, okay?”

“You’re pinning this on me?” There was a bit of a flirty tone in Raven’s voice that she hadn’t intended for.

This caught Bellamy’s attention. “Well yeah, you walked in on me. Wasn’t my fault.”

Raven’s hands found her hips. “Don’t have your towel wrapped around your waist so loosely.”

“Don’t open a random door that you know someone else is behind!” Bellamy mimicked Raven’s pose.

Glaring at him, Raven said, “It’s not my fault, I had no idea you weren’t dressed yet.”

“Have you never been taught how to knock?” Bellamy took a step towards Raven.

“Of course I have. I just didn’t expect to catch you naked.” It was Raven’s turn to take a step forward.

Bellamy’s turn  _ Step _ . “Why were you coming into my room anyways? I told you guys I was getting a shower.”

Back to Raven.  _ Step _ . “I didn’t know that. I was coming to ask you to spar with me. Thought those moves you were teaching Harper and the others a few months ago, you could teach me too.” 

“Yeah? Well it’s still your fault for not knocking.” Bellamy cleared the last bit of distance, putting himself almost face to face with Raven. Well, he was way taller than her but he was close to her body nonetheless.

The tension hung in the air, so thick you couldn’t cut it with a sword or whatever weapons were handy. Raven didn’t like being in awkward situations such as this, ones where her opponent was staring down at her, his eyes ablaze not with anger but hidden desire it felt like. So Raven did the only thing she felt she could do. Reaching up, she wrapped her arms around Bellamy’s neck and pulled his lips to meet hers.

Bellamy met her halfway. His mouth collided with Raven’s in a not-so-graceful way. It wasn’t exactly smart, for two good friends to suddenly kiss, although frankly Bellamy didn’t care. He just needed someone’s lips and body, on his. It had been way too long as the last person who had been this way with him was Gina.

Raven backed them towards her bed and they fell on top of the mattress. Bellamy did his best not to squish Raven, and he made sure her knee was okay before connecting their lips. What the hell they were doing, Bellamy had no idea. But he wasn’t about to start thinking rationally.

Much like the first time they got together, the heat and passion didn’t last too long. As the pair lay unclothed under the covers, Raven stared up at the ceiling, unsure of how to proceed. “So what now?”

Still trying to catch his breath, Bellamy thought for a moment. “You know we can’t have a relationship, at least not now. I don’t want Echo to feel left out, to be the third wheel. She’s already out-casted herself as it is. If we announce ourselves as together, she’ll be the only single person and that will suck.”

“Plus Murphy will have field day.” Raven thought about the stupid cockroach of Spacekru, how much he would enjoy teasing her about sleeping with Bellamy of all people.

“But this was, nice, I guess.” Bellamy turned his head, hoping to see Raven’s reaction to his words.

Raven knew Bellamy was looking at her, so she kept her expression unreadable. “Yeah. You’re not half-bad.” Last time she told him that the only other person she had slept with was Finn. She knew better now, despite only having added one other guy besides Bellamy to that list since then. Silence took over the room, until Raven thought of something. “Hey, we could still have this, whatever we just did, but keep it under wraps. You know, have this but not a relationship.”

“What, like friends with benefits?” Bellamy side-eyed Raven, a smirk on his face.

Shrugging, Raven glanced back at Bellamy. “Yeah. You know, it’s a win-win situation. We can continue to have sex and not feel like the only ones  _ not _ getting some on this damn spaceship, but no one can tease us. And Echo won’t feel like the only one without a partner.” 

Bellamy thought for a moment. Raven’s idea made perfect sense, and it was a win-win situation. Although, he couldn't help but throw a comment towards Raven. “Never thought Miss “mechanical genius” would be capable of suggesting such a proposition.” 

“I never thought someone like Mr. “tough and rough” could use big words like proposition and mechanical genius,” Raven shot back. She sat up and looked pointedly at him. “Are you in or not?”

“I’m in.” Bellamy held out his hand for Raven to shake. She took it questioningly.

The pair lay in bed for a few minutes longer, the realization of their pact washing over them. It wasn’t until a knock sounded at the door that made them jump, that Bellamy and Raven remembered others would look for them.

It luckily was Monty, who never liked to enter a stateroom unless it was his own. “Raven, are you in there? I’ve got the algae ready and everyone’s gathering to eat.”

Raven quickly slid out of bed and started to put her clothes back on. Across the room from her, Bellamy did the same thing. “Uh, yeah I’m here. I’ll be right there.”

“Great.” Pause. “Oh and have you seen Bellamy? I think Emori said she saw him down this hall.” 

Raven contemplated on what to tell Monty. She was about to say that she hadn’t seen Bellamy, when a crash sounded on the other side of the bed and Bellamy’s voice cried, “Ouch!”

“Is Bellamy in there with you?” Monty asked, as Raven gritted her teeth and glared at Bellamy. He had slipped on a piece of mechanical equipment while trying to put on his pants. He clutched his foot but kept his mouth shut.

“Yeah, Bellamy’s here.” Raven racked her brain trying to think of an excuse for him to be in her room.

“Hey Monty.” Bellamy called out. “Raven found me earlier and asked me to spar with her. She wanted to learn some of those fancy fighting moves that Pike showed me back in Arkadia.” Raven shot a thankful look at Bellamy, who nodded. He was good at thinking quickly, apparently. 

“Oh, okay. Well I’ll see you in the common room in a few minutes.” Raven and Bellamy held their breath as they listened to Monty’s footsteps walking away. When they were sure that he was gone, they let out a heavy sigh at the same time. 

Raven finished pulling on her clothes. “That was a close call,” she said.

“No kidding.” Bellamy patted down his hair. “I guess we can use training as an excuse in the future, When we’re doing whatever it is we’ll be doing.” He raised an eyebrow at Raven, making her laugh.

“I guess so.” She put one hand on the door handle. “Ready for algae?”

“No but who’s ever ready for that?” Bellamy followed Raven out and headed to meet the others. Maybe this “friends with benefits” thing would only happen a couple times. Maybe it would last the whole five years up here on this rickety old space station. But at least Bellamy knew he had a friend like Raven he could count on. After all, they had known each other for a long time. They helped each other get through losing Clarke a few months prior, hell, they were still getting through that. Raven would always be a part of Bellamy’s life. He was sure of it.

And if you’re wondering, the second time was better than the first. Practice makes perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment (if you want). Oh and let me know what other Spacekru-related fics you want. They're my favourite "kru" by far and my series "The Ring Years" needs more stories :)


End file.
